


Help

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter" Songfic de "Help" dos The Beatles
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Help

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

A ruivinha era bem pequena para tanto rancor, que demonstrava em seu olhar. Ela ajeitou a saia, pegando os materiais, tinham dado de encontrão, enquanto ele fugia de Filch.

— Li... — James começou, esquecendo completamente de que estava fugindo.

— Corre, viado! — Sirius surgiu no corredor, puxando-o pelo braço — Enlouqueceu? Corre!

Sem opções, James soltou uma gargalhada, indo atrás do melhor amigo.

— Idiota! — gritou Lily, irritada, interpretando que a gargalhada era para ela.

> **Help, I need somebody**
> 
> **Help, not just anybody**
> 
> **Help, you know I need someone, help!**

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

James revirou os olhos, sorrindo, divertido.

— Evans, você querendo ou não, precisa de mim — ele disse, calmamente — O trabalho é em dupla. Em dupla.

— Quer saber? Eu faço o trabalho sozinha! — Lily declarou, desesperada — Eu entendo de poções! Eu faço sozinha, e coloco os nossos nomes.

Em qualquer outra situação, com toda a certeza, James aceitaria, vitorioso. Contudo, ele sentia uma grande necessidade de estar perto dela, que ele não podia explicar.

— Que absurdo! — ele provocou — Lily Evans quebrando as regras?

Isso fez com que ela corasse. Se era de raiva ou vergonha, ele não sabia.

A questão era clara: ela estava em um impasse. Se seguia as regras, tendo de suportá-lo, ou se quebrava as regras, mantendo-o afastado.

Por fim, ela soltou a pena em cima do pergaminho, levantando-se, furiosa.

— Vamos estabelecer umas regras, Potter — ela disse — Eu dito o que vamos escrever, e você escreve. Sem comentários idiotas, sem brincadeirinhas estúpidas... Entendido?

James bateu continência, fazendo-a bufar, exasperada.

> **When I was younger, so much younger than today**
> 
> **I never needed anybody's help in any way**

— Eu não estou encontrando! — Lily reclamava a Mary, revirando a sua mochila, que estava jogada em cima de uma das mesas do salão comunal.

— Procurando por isso? — James apareceu, segurando um livro de transfiguração.

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho, ela levantou-se rapidamente, indo até ele.

— Você roubou? — ela reclamou.

Quando tentou alcançar, ele levantou mais o braço, fazendo com que ela pulasse para tentar alcançar, o que divertiu bastante a Sirius.

— Tecnicamente, seria furtar, já que você não viu — ele corrigiu, fingindo estar decepcionado com o seu erro de linguagem — Porém, não. Eu não roubei. Você deixou cair, a mochila estava aberta do lado.

Lily parou de pular, lançando-lhe o seu olhar mais frustrado, enquanto cruzava os braços.

— De nada! — James estendeu-lhe o livro, abaixando o braço.

Ela pegou rapidamente o livro, afastando-se, sem agradecer.

— Mal agradecida, Evans! — gritou Sirius, indo para perto do amigo.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter! — ela virou-se, jogando o livro dentro da mochila, e enfiando o braço no espaço da alça, apressadamente.

— Obrigada, James! — disse Mary, gentil, antes de ser arrastada pela fúria ruiva.

> **But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured**
> 
> **Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors**

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

Lily não estava em seus melhores dias. Geralmente, James faria uma piada com o seu nariz excessivamente vermelho, se ele não estivesse achando extremamente fofo a forma como seu cabelo estava bagunçado, pelo tempo deitado na maca da enfermaria.

— Trouxe os pergaminhos de hoje — ele respondeu, pacifista — Eu sei que você não gosta de perder a matéria.

— Eu pedi a Remus para trazer — ela disse, sem preocupar-se em ser grosseira.

Com ele, ela não costumava preocupar-se.

James tinha pedido a Remus para ir em seu lugar, queria uma desculpa para ver se a ruiva estava bem. Mas, é claro, ele jamais lhe diria isso. Já soava muito perseguidor nos tempos vagos para ter mais esse episódio em seu currículo.

— Ele tinha que fazer um lance, eu vim trazer no lugar dele — ele mentiu, deixando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

— Potter — chamou Lily, olhando para os pergaminhos — Essa não é a letra do Remus.

— Eu tenho que ir, até logo, Evans! — ele afastou-se, a passos largos.

— Você copiou a matéria? — ela gritou — Eu não preciso...

— De nada! — ele gritou de volta.

> **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**
> 
> **And I do appreciate you being round**
> 
> **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**
> 
> **Won't you please, please help me?**

— Ai, gente! Então... O meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu amo odiar o Prongs.

Um travesseiro acertou a Sirius em seu rosto, derrubando a peruca laranja, que ele usava.

— Ela não o chama de Prongs, seu burro! — gritou Remus, enquanto Peter caía da cama de tanto gargalhar.

— As minhas melhores frases são “é Evans, Potter!” — continuou Sirius, tentando ajeitar a peruca de volta na cabeça — E “não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!”.

Até James teve que gargalhar com essa.

— Essa daí já virou clássica! — ele admitiu, ainda rindo.

— Chega a entediar. Eu deveria sugerir a Evans para criar novos bordões — disse Sirius, pensativo.

— Quais flores você gostaria no seu túmulo? — perguntou Remus, pensativo.

Sirius olhou-o de cara feia, enquanto James e Peter riam, tentando imaginar a situação.

> **And now my life has changed in oh so many ways**
> 
> **My independence seems to vanish in the haze**

— Droga! — James ouviu Lily reclamar.

Ele fingia pegar alguns livros, só para ficar por perto da mesa da biblioteca, onde a ruiva estava. Olhando de soslaio, ele percebeu que ela mexia a ponta da pena dentro do tinteiro, procurando por tinta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi até a mochila, pegando um tinteiro, e colocou em cima da mesa dela. Ele afastou-se, assim que ela levantou o olhar, continuando com a sua falsa tarefa de procurar livros.

Esperava pelo “eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter”, mas esta frase nunca foi proferida. Olhando de soslaio, percebeu que Lily destampava o tinteiro, com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

> **But every now and then I feel so insecure**
> 
> **I know that I just need you like I've never done before**

A primeira fase era o “eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter”.

A segunda fase foi quando Lily começou a aceitar a sua ajuda, mas sem dizer uma palavra.

Para James, o seu sorriso discreto já iluminava o seu dia, mas aquilo não parecia o suficiente para Lily.

— Potter!

Ele subia as escadas, estava atrasado para a aula de transfiguração, e McGonagall o mataria.

— Potter! — Lily corria atrás dele, voltando a gritar.

Os olhares dirigidos a eles revelavam estranheza. Não era raro Evans correr atrás de Potter, mas ela não expressava raiva em seu olhar, e o garoto não lhe dava ouvidos, o que tornava a cena bem rara.

— Agora não, Lily! — ele gritou, em resposta.

Assim que virou o corredor, a garota alcançou-o, puxando o seu braço, para fazê-lo parar.

— Potter! — ela reclamou.

— O que eu fiz não será comparado ao que a professora fará, se nós... — James começou, falando rapidamente.

— Obrigada! — Lily gritou, interrompendo-o.

— O quê? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Obrigada por me ajudar, quando o tinteiro acabou. Obrigada por me ajudar a recolher os livros, quando demos de encontrão, no primeiro ano. Obrigada por ter me ajudado com a matéria atrasada, quando eu fiquei de cama. Obrigada por... — ela começou, sem parecer precisar recolher fôlego.

— Calma! Calma! Calma! — ele empurrou-a levemente para a parede, tonto com tantas palavras ditas — Ei!

— Você tem me ajudado, e eu nunca te dei um agradecimento sequer. Isso estava me corroendo por dentro — Lily voltou a dizer, depois de respirar fundo.

— Você não precisava disso — ele sorriu levemente.

Sem saber o que dizer, Lily voltou a andar.

— Vamos nos atrasar para a aula! — ela disse, depois de limpar a garganta sonoramente.

Não importava quantas broncas recebesse da McGonagall, nada se compararia àquele momento.

> **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**
> 
> **And I do appreciate you being round**

Ele preferia não ter passado para uma quarta fase. Parar no agradecimento estava perfeito, pois ele sentia que todas as suas estruturas eram destruídas, ao vê-la sofrer.

James costumava odiar o verde, por ser a cor da Slytherin, mas ele mudou de ideia, quando conheceu Lily. O que ele mais gostava de olhar eram aqueles olhos, eles pareciam ser únicos. Em tom de verde, brilho, formato... Em cada pequeno detalhe. Era o que fazia Lily Evans ser o seu lírio.

— Me ajude, por favor! — ela implorava.

Aquela não era a sua Lily, ele odiava a forma como tiraram a sua Lily de si.

— Não chore, por favor! — James sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

O pedaço de pergaminho ao seu lado mostrava que havia tido um ataque de Death Eaters em Little Hangleton. Uma lanchonete foi explodida pelo impacto de diversos feitiços. E seus pais estavam lá.

> **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**
> 
> **Won't you please, please help me?**

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Potter!

James subiu as escadas, imediatamente, onde Lily tentava dar banho em um pequeno e hiperativo Harry.

— A-ha! Parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo? — ele pegou o filho no colo, rindo para o sorriso sem dentes do bebê.

— “A-ha” é o nome de uma banda! — retrucou Lily, cruzando os braços, frustrada — Dê banho ao Harry, já que ele te prefere!

Pai e filho apenas riram dos ciúmes da matriarca.

— Pediu a minha ajuda, não que eu fizesse tudo! — ele gritou, assim que ela saiu.

— Me ajuda muito fazendo isso, tenho outras coisas a fazer — Lily retrucou.

— Uma criança já escutando isso da mãe, que absurdo... — brincou James — Vamos, Harry...

> **When I was younger, so much younger than today**
> 
> **I never needed anybody's help in any way**

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Evans! E eu sempre quis dizer isso!

Lily revirou os olhos para a brincadeira.

— Não rola mais! Devia ter testado essa quando não estávamos casados ainda! — ela retrucou.

— Oh! Droga! — ele resmungou.

> **But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured**
> 
> **Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors**

Lily estava apoiada no berço de Harry, chorando desesperadamente.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, James! — ela sussurrava para si mesma.

A porta abriu-se bruscamente, e ela só pôde pensar em quantas vezes ouviria “eu preciso da sua ajuda” vindo de seu filho, sendo que nunca poderia ajudá-lo.

Mesmo assim, ela não hesitou em morrer em seu lugar.

A ajuda que teve foi o tempo que conseguiu para alcançar o andar de cima, e deixar seu filho são e salvo.

E ela não podia pedir por mais.

> **Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**
> 
> **And I do appreciate you being round**
> 
> **Help me, get my feet back on the ground**
> 
> **Won't you please, please help me?**


End file.
